Intermission
Intermission is a 2003 film. Cast Singing cast *Colin Farrell - Lehiff Non-singing cast *Cillian Murphy - John *Kelly MacDonald - Deirdre *Colm Meaney - Detective Jerry Lynch *Shirley Henderson - Sally *Deirdre O'Kane - Noeleen *Michael McElhatton - Sam *Tomás Ó Súilleabháin - Ben Campion Plot The film opens with a cashier being charmed by Lehiff who after flirting with the girl smashes her in the face and steals from the till. It quickly moves to John and Deirdre who are a recently separated young couple. The film will revolve around their extended friends. It is quickly revealed that Lehiff is a petty criminal always involved in trouble. Lehiff's nemesis, Garda Detective Jerry Lynch who presents himself as a saviour whose main mission is to fight the "scumbags" on Dublin's streets. He enlists the help of Ben Campion, an ambitious film-maker and the bane of his "go-softer" boss, who considers Lynch too nasty a subject to be shown on a mainstream “docusoap” series on Irish television. Next up is Mick, a Dublin bus driver. While on his route Sally boards and is shown to be deeply insecure about her looks. She asks Mick about some hair on her lip and he mocks her playfully. As the bus journey continues a young boy called Philip is shown throwing a rock at his bus resulting in a bad crash that Ben winds up shooting the aftermath of. Ben is told to focus his attention on Sally, Deirdre's sister, who helped the passengers after the double-decker bus crashed. She grows bitter when Deirdre flaunts her new boyfriend, Sam, a middle-aged bank manager who has left his wife of 14 years, Noeleen, leaving her to question her own self-worth as a woman and wife. John is utterly lost without Deirdre and is determined to win her back. Mick having become suspended from his job and low on funds come up with a scheme involving Lehiff and Sam. They kidnap Sam and force him to go to his bank to get money for a ransom. Just as the plan seems to be working out everything goes wrong as Sam, is assaulted by his enraged wife Noeleen on the street and Gardai are forced to intervene. Mick and John flee the scene without their money. Mick, later loses his job after he is wrongfully blamed for the bus crash and he becomes obsessed with taking revenge on the kid behind it called Philip. After chasing the kid down in his car he loses control and is left balancing over the canal. Philip is sitting on the bonnet and jumps off letting the car drop into the canal. Detective Lynch chases down and corners Lehiff in an open field, and decides to take him on while Ben films everything. Unfortunately he miscalculates and Lehiff gets the upper hand and threatens to kill him. Ben snatches at the gun and shoots Lehiff and Lynch covers it all up. As the credits roll, Noeleen and Sam are shown to have reunited in their house watching television. She is sitting purposefully on the remote control and bullying him into changing the channels by hand. Musical numbers *"I Fought the Law and the Law Won" - Lehiff Category:Films